Fae files
by Shamira The Guardian
Summary: A documentation of the Fae that appear in the 'A magic touch' universe.
1. Intro

**The Fae files.**

Welcome to the Fae files, where the Fae that appear or are made reference to in 'A magic touch' are explained. The Fae in these files shall be a mix of the traditional view and my own views of them.

If there are any Fae you feel I have out please message me so I may put it in the files.


	2. Kitsune

**Kitsunes.**

Kitsunes are devoted she-fox guardians who are known to be faithful and strong friends, but also tricksters. To their friends they are loyal and protective, but to their enemies they are malicious.

Kitsunes can live for a very long time, some have even been recorded to live over a thousand years. A Kitsune's fur can either be red, brown, white, black, and sometimes blue (which is extremely rare), this is mostly due to the sort of natural environment the Kitsune is born in, but it can sometime come from over reason, such as who their parents are.

A Kitsune first comes into their inheritance on their tenth birthday, where they grow fox ears and a tale and grow claws, their senses also become heightened and will start to rely on their instincts more. A Kitsune fully develops once they reach puberty. At puberty, along with the changes that any other human female goes through, a Kitsune gains the ability to partially transform into her fox form (retaining a humanoid shape but is covered in fur and the legs and face become more animalistic), they gain a large sense of balance and become more graceful in their movement, and they become naturally beautiful.

A Kitsune gains the ability to fully change into her fox form on her hundredth birthday. And every hundredth birthday after that they gain another fox tail, this goes on until they have nine tales (the maximum number of tails a Kitsune can have). When a Kitsune becomes and elder through her wisdom and age her fur will either become silver or gold.

A Kitsune will only mate with a male human (sometimes with other humanoid species) that they love, therefore they can not produce children with anyone other than their partner. The children a Kitsune produces are almost always female and at least one of her daughters will become a Kitsune.

There have been male Kitsunes in the past but they have been extremely rare and their lifespans have been much shorter than a Kitsunes should be (usually twice as long as a human lifespan), this means they gain the ability to become a fox and gain their nine tails much faster than a female.

Kitsunes originate from Japan and often prefer to stay near their roots, as such many Kitsunes prefer to live in Japan and like to wear traditional Japanese dress.


	3. Angel

**Angels.**

Angels originate from Rome and are winged beings who are usually associated with purity and light, they are the most common Fae that fight against Demons. An Angels wings can be white of black depending on the family they were born to. Since Angels are seen as holy by many cultures they are very strong against demons, their touch even burning them. Angels have limited healing powers, but they can only use them on others and not themselves.

Angels grow their wings once they become ten but can only use them for a limited amount of time because their bodies won't be able to handle the strain.

Once they hit puberty their chests will expand past the size for their age to accommodate the appropriate muscles for their wings that allow for long term flight, this also leads to the females looking like they have large breasts.

Angels cannot mate, so instead they reproduce by gifting a baby still in the womb (with the mother's consent) with their power, the baby will have a fifty/fifty chance of becoming an angel.


	4. Siren

**Sirens.**

Sirens originate from Greece and look like regular men and women but with different tattoos over their body. Sirens usually live in groups as they are not affected by each others allure, therefore not looked at for their beauty like humans would.

When a Siren becomes ten they gain their tribal tattoos that cover their body, the patterns and colour of the tattoos will attribute to their tribe or family, if they are not part of a tribe of family then their tattoos will be unique to them, though they will change if they become part of a tribe or family.

Once a Siren reaches puberty they will gain a strong natural allure and they will be seen as stunningly beautiful, even if they have a deformity or something that would usually not make them pleasant to look at. Their singing will become extremely enchanting to both genders, making them willing to do whatever the Siren wants, when a Siren sings their tattoos will glow. When a Siren first gains their allure and enchanting singing it is very hard for them to control due to their emotions being all over the place because of the other affects of puberty.

A Siren doesn't stay with their mate long after the birth of their child, the child usually goes to the female of the pair even if the female is not a siren.


	5. Imp

**Imps.**

Imps are mischievous creatures by nature, always playing pranks and tricking people, though their intentions are not harmful.

An Imp comes into their inheritance once they reach puberty. They grow small horns that come out just above the forehead, their canines grow to become small fangs, their ears become pointed, their eyes become slit, and they grow long spaded tails. The colour of their horns and tails will either be red or black. They also gain the ability to teleport over short distances in a puff of smoke, the maximum distance they can travel gets bigger the older they are.

An Imp mates the same way as human do and can mate with humans, other Fae, or other Imps. Imps are very devoted to their children and highly value any child's life

Child Imps can become independent very quickly; learning to walk and talk around age one.


	6. Shape-shifter

**Shape-shifters.**

Shape-shifters (also known as skinwalkers, metamorphs, mimics, and therianthropes) are similar to werewolves and can often be mistakenly put in the same category, but their magic and nature makes them Fae. They come from all around the world but are most associated with North America; the Novajo skinwalkers. Shape-shifters are not to be confused with other beings who can take on other forms, such as Kitsunes, since their brand of shifting and magic is unique to them.

Each Shape-shifter has a default human form that they will revert to if they somehow lose control of their shifting. Shape-shifters also have no defined gender as they can easily change between the two sexes, the gender of their default form comes down to a 50/50 chance, though most Shape-shifters do have a preferred gender. Shape-shifters are some of the few Fae who have their abilities from birth, though this does require them to learn to control them at a young age.

There are two main categories of shape-shifters, the human-shifters, and the animal-shifters. Human-shifters may only shift into different humanoid forms, and animal-shifters may only shift into different animals (this does include magical animals such as gryphons), though animal-shifters do have a default human form.

If a human-shifter purposely takes on the form of someone they will also take on their personality until they shift back to their default form. Human-shifters will tend to be bi-polar and have split-personalities as they constantly change between mindsets when they shift, so human-shifters meditate a lot to keep these mindsets under control.

Animal-shifters are separated into two further sub-categories, wild and civil. Wild-shifters let their animal instincts rule over them, preferring to let the animal inside them control their actions. Civil-shifters keep their animal sides under control, controlling their instincts, this means they have to limit the number of animals they can shift into as the more animals a shifter has the more they have to control their animal side; the usual limit being five. It's easy for a civil-shifter to become a wild-shifter, but very hard for a wild-shifter to become a civil-shifter, impossible if the shape-shifter was a wild-shifter from birth.

Shape-shifters have no concept of old age as they control their age and gender with their shifting capabilities, it is also very hard for them to die in that same retrospect as their bodies can quickly shift to heal their injuries; shifters can even survive beheadings.


	7. Puck

**Pucks.**

Pucks are playful Fae who are some of the most innocent of all the Fae. A Puck usually has the demeanour of a child and, more often than not, will be seen in the form of a child, despite what their age may be. This also leads to a Puck having a childish view of the world despite whatever experiences they go through, they prefer to play and often won't see the wrong doings in things they do.

Pucks are some of the few Fae that have their abilities from birth, mostly since it's very unlikely they'll be willing to age enough to hit the milestone of puberty. Pucks don't have any defining characteristics that would made them look any different from a human.

A Puck can run as fast as an Olympic athlete for long periods of time without tiring. They can alter their weight, being heavier than rock or lighter than air, this means that a Puck can float in the air but not actually fly. They can also impersonate voices perfectly and throw them.

Pucks like to have constant companions to satisfy their childish need for unconditional love and friendship, they will sometimes make friends with animals but won't stay around them long as the animal won't be able to keep up with a Puck, they have been known to accidentally steal away children to play with since they don't understand the children having to return home, but the children will eventually be returned. The most frequent companion of a Puck, besides another Puck, is a Fairy as they can easily form strong friendship bonds between each other and are similar in nature.

Someone becoming a Puck is a random lottery of sorts, since Pucks don't reproduce on their own since they stay young, when they die their magical essence is transferred to another human, that human can choose whether or not to become a Puck or stay as they are.


End file.
